You Are In Love
by runningoutofthyme
Summary: Harry Potter has stopped caring, he does what's expected, and a deep resentment for Dumbledore starts to settle in. His friends are too busy to notice, but somebody does. Will he bring Harry back to life? Is he everything The Boy Who Lived ever wanted? Read to find out, how two people can change everything... 6th year, Drarry.
1. Sign Of The Times

**A/N Welcome to my new story! I don't know how you came across it, but I'm glad you did. This story is going to be at Hogwarts and it won't be similar at alll to my story Written In The Stars. If you haven't read WITS than you should go check that out! Anyway, that's enough self-promo. At the beginning of the chapter I will insert a bit of a song, I also name the chapter after a part of the song. Each chapter will be about a 1 000 words. All mistakes are purely my own, however I try not to make too much of them. Today's song is Sign of the Times by Harry Styles... Without further ado, enjoy!**

 _Just stop your crying_  
 _It's a sign of the times_  
 _Welcome to the final show_  
 _Hope you're wearing your best clothes_  
 _You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky_  
 _You look pretty good down here_  
 _But you ain't really good_

 _If we never learn, we been here before_  
 _Why are we always stuck and running from_  
 _The bullets?_  
 _The bullets_  
 _We never learn, we been here before_  
 _Why are we always stuck and running from_  
 _The bullets?_  
 _The bullets_

I walk away from the barrier and onto platform 9 3/4. Pushing my trolley in front of me, I pause to look around, trying to spot Hermione and the Weasleys. Sadly, Dumbledore wouldn't let me stay with them this summer, some bullshit about my stay with Dursleys being beneficial for my character, and that a little house work never killed anyone. Maybe so, however being starved surely has. Not to mention the fact that, Aunt Petunia broke something or other, putting her in bed all summer. I served her, Uncle Vernon put me back into the cupboard, some crap about Dudley needing my bedroom for wrestling training. That cupboard was to small for me when I was eleven, now as a 16 year old, it's impossibly tiny.

Because I was in the cupboard, all my Hogwarts stuff got put in a closet in my old room. I guess the tiny space had a negative impact on my ability to control my magic, with every accidental burst, Uncle Vernon made use of Dudley's cane. I wince at the memory of my summer. Stupid Dumbledore, if only he listened to me, then this wouldn't be a problem. I keep looking for Hermione or the Weasley's, groaning at the pain in my biceps. Suddenly a blonde figure jumps infront of me. I stop immediately, almost tipping my trolley over.

"Watch out Potter." Sneers Malfoy, even though he knows he jumped in front of me. "Whatever Malfoy," I say, not in the mood for petty arguments. Malfoy almost looks dissapointed that I've chosen not to retaliate, I snort, bloody git. "Why all the groaning Potter? Are you so unfit from the break that the trolley is causing you trouble?" I glare at him, my temper quickly rising. He has no idea what happened this summer, the hell I went through. With Sirius dead and everyone else out of contact because of Dumbledore, I've had no one to talk to. Along with no time to grieve. His death hits me fresh right then and there. I turn around, blinking furiously, I won't let Malfoy see me break.

"Harry!" Says Hermione, I look up and see her wrap her arms around me. "Hi Hermione," I reply, looking at Ron and hugging him as well. I supress a moan at the sharp pain coming from the bruises and cuts on my back. I go around, smiling and greeting the others, internally cringing at the way Ginny looks at me. How could I have not noticed how stupidly in love she was? We wave goodbye, and find an empty compartement on the train. "How have you been this summer?" Hermione asks me, looking at me with concern in her eyes. I know that she saw me earlier, walking away from the stupid, idiotic, moronic, stuck up, handsome git that is Malfoy.

"As good as I can be." I tell her, suppressing the urge to tell them everything. _Did I just call Malfoy handsome?_ I shake my head surpressing the thought. "Too bad you had family stuff mate, it would've been nice to have you over this summer." Says Ron. Family stuff? Is that what Dumbledore told them. Instead of calling out his lie, I just sigh. "Yeah I wish I could've been over." I say. God damnit, at this point I don't care, I just say whatever other people expect me too. I don't care anymore. No one else does either. Hermione and Ron keep talking, but I excuse myself and go for a walk.

I'm walking along, the train in silence, because each compartement blocks out noise, and no one else is back here. I stand out on a little balcony at the very back. I do the only thing that helps me live. The one thing that kept me breathing this summer. I start to sing. I didn't think I had any musical talent, and I still don't know if I'm any good at it or not, but it gives hope. I'm in the middle of some song by a male muggle, when I hear a noise behind me. I stop singing and turn around right away. All I see is a bit so someone's robes. That means, that somebody definetely heard me. Great another thing for people to mock me about.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this story! In case you didn't figure it out, Harry was singing Sign of the Times. Pleas review, favourite and follow it's really great when people do. I imagine the next chapter will be up soon, probably by the end of the week. Please come back. Thanks for reading!**

 **.Writing**


	2. Turning Tables

**A/N So here is the next chapter! A big thanks to anyone who's Reviewed, Favourited and Followed this story, I'm very glad that you enjoyed it! I'd also like to thank anyone else reading. I'm going away to camp so I won't be update for about a week and a half. I would love to have a beta reader so if anyone who prides themselfs on attention to detail and lives in Canada (for certain spelling reasons) wants to, that would be nice. Today's song is Turning Tables by Adele. Enjoy!**

 _Close enough to start a war_  
 _All that I have is on the floor_  
 _God only knows what we're fighting for_  
 _All that I say, you always say more_

 _I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
 _Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

 _So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
 _No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_  
 _I can't give you, what you think you gave me_  
 _It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_  
 _To turning tables_

I step off the train, taking in the familiar sight of Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. I smile, glad to be away from my hellish summer. Still, I can feel Sirius's absence. I have to try to get over it, put it behind me and move on. I go and pet the Thestrals, before climbing into a carriage. Having lost Hermione and Ron, I am not in a carriage with them, I look up and see... Malfoy. Just my luck, at least his 'friends' aren't with him. I go to turn around and leave, but the carriage starts moving and I fall right onto his lap. "Get off of me Potter," He says, shoving me half heartedly, I bite my lip as he pushes on a bruise. I look up and see him trying to wipe away tears from his face.

"Why where you crying?" I ask him, my curiosity getting the best of me. "None of your business Potter. I could ask you the very same thing. Except I won't, because we're not friends." He says defensively, a bit of resentment seeping into his voice at the end. I nod and look down at my hands. Maybe this year that could change, maybe we could be friends, I shake my head at the thought. Stupid head, since when do I want to be Malfoy's friend? We sit the rest of the ride in silence. The carriage comes to a stop, and Malfoy hurries to exit. He pauses right before leaving. "You're not a bad singer." He murmurs, before leaving. I sit there a bit shocked that he was the one who heard me, and he liked it.

I get off and see Hermione and Ron anxiously waiting for me. "Good we've found you. Sorry we got separated." Hermione says. I shrug, and Ron looks at me suspiciously. "Who did you end up sitting with?" He asks, looking at me knowingly. "Malfoy." I say, as we start to walk to the castle. "That must've been awful!" He says with disgust. "It wasn't that bad," I say, defending him without a second thought, "He seemed pretty upset about something." I say thoughtfully, momentarily forgetting about the people I was talking to. "I bet he was. Daddy death eater got sent to jail and poor little Malfoy has no one to talk to." Ron says, Hermione giggles a bit and I walk faster. It doesn't seem right to make fun of him, and honestly I don't think that is the problem. Drac- Malfoy looked almost sick with worry earlier.

We enter the castle and walk into the great hall. The place still looks marvelous, however the mood seems to be a bit more somber. I go to quickly sit down, on account of the fact that my bruised ribs where killing me. I look up at the staff table, trying to not glare at Dumbledore. Snape seems to notice small glare at the Headmaster, and he smirks in my direction. I feel my cheeks redden in an embarassed blush. Of course he notices. I notice that to my absolute joy, Remus is back! I practically beam at him, and he smiles back. His gaze comforting me, but also asking me a silent question, _'Are you okay?'_. I shrug in response, not really knowing what to respond to that. I'm not okay, but it's not the time to bring it up. Soon enough all the first years are sorted, and Dumbledore get's up to deliver a speech.

I look over at the Slytherin table, quite a few smirking at his bullshit words, each sentece trying to manipulate us into trusting whatever he does and not thinking about it too much. I mean really, how stupid does he think I am? I think I can tell when I'm being used. After what seems like an eternity he stops talking, and we start to eat. I try to hold back, but this is the hungriest I've ever been in my life. I don't end up taking that much compared to Ron, but honestly haven't eating in so long that if I took to much I wouldn't be able to stomach it. I tak small bites, ignoring their questioning glances. Instead, I turn to Neville. "So, how was your summer?" I ask him. Neville smiles at me, "It was good thanks. My Grandma nearly had my head for what happened last year. But she was proud of me for finally showing some of my parents in me, and we went and got me a new wand! I got to practice for a bit on the train and it works so much better than my other!" He says excitedly.

"How are you?" He asks me, his words dripping with concern. "You know... Just trying to forget." I tell him, not really wanting to spill everything. He nods in understandement and drops the subject. "I think I'm going to go for a wander." I say, standing up and slipping away from the hall, grabbing an apple tart for dessert. I walk around, going up to the Astronomy tower and looking out. I can't help but think how easy it would be to jump... No! I can't. Voldemort isn't winning that easy. So, I get down from there, pushing the scary thoughts back. I'm walking past a empty classroom, and I hear singing coming from it. I reconize the song as one from the talented witch Adele. I peek into the classroom, and am very surprised to see none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

Smirking, I summon a pen and a paper, and I stick it to the door. The note reads, _'Not too shabby yourself, Malfoy.'_ This is the first time I feel happy in months. Just to make sure he sees it, I wave my wand and quietly turn the note too a bright red, with the writting in gold. Gryffindor colours, so he knows who it's from.

 **A/N I'll try to get an update out soon, but as previously mentioned I'll be at camp from the 20th to the 26th and I can't bring my laptop :( Please review! Also, thank you so much for reading and have a good day.**


	3. Wildest Dreams

**A/N I'm back from camp now! It was great! I had loads of fun. So you're probably here to read the story and not here to read about my summer camp. I am currently watching Friends and it's so funny. Today's song is Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. Thank you so much to anyone who has followed or favourited or reviewed! Seriously, I adore reviews, and it's super awesome to know that people like my writing!**

 _He said let's get out of this town_  
 _Drive out of the city_  
 _Away from the crowd_  
 _I thought heaven can't help me now_  
 _Nothing lasts forever_  
 _But this is gonna take me down_

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell_  
 _He's so bad but he does it so well_  
 _I can see the end as it begins my one condition is_

The next morning at breakfast, I'm sitting down at the table eating a bowl of oatmeal, (I've never tried it before and I wanted to, it's delicious!), when I feel an intense gaze set on me. I look up and see Malfoy quickly divert his eyes. I guess he found the note, I smirk and Ron sits down next to me. "Mornin' Mate." He says groggily, setting a few slices of toast onto his plate, along with some sausages, eggs and a glass of pumpkin juice. I suppress the urge to gag at the sight of all his food, and I push away my half finished oatmeal, my appetite still not very big. "What's got you smirking?" Ron asks around a mouthful of toast. "Firstly swallow," I begin teasingly, "Secondly, I have no clue what you're talking about." I finish.

Ron shrugs in reply and goes back to eating. Hermione sits down next to me, looking a bit frazzled. "What's up 'Mione?" I ask her. She starts serving herself, "I've just come back from the library, I was reading. When somebody came up to me and knocked down all my books!" She says. After finishing, she looks down at her breakfast. Ron and I just look at each other, sensing that she doesn't really want to speak. I glance up again, and I see that Dra-Malfoy, has left the table. I get up, without finishing my meal, get my schedule from McGonagall. I look down at it;

 **Monday**

 **9:00: Potions**  
 **10:00: Charms**  
 **11:00: Defence Against the Dark Arts**  
 **12:00: Lunch**  
 **13:00: Transfiguration**  
 **14:00: Herbology**

I shrug, satisfied with my courses and grateful for the fact that Snape has allowed me to continue in his class because I have decided to no longer pursue a career as an Auror but as a Healer instead. I'm tired of fighting people, I just want to help heal. I walk down to the dungeons and arrive in the class, early for once. I take a seat and wait for the class to fill out. Once it does, Professor Snape begins the lesson. "Today, we will be brewing a Singing Potion. Now, this potion may seem useless, but it causes the victim to sing what they're feeling. Here are the instructions, you may begin." He finishes.

I read through the instructions, and I head to the storage room to gather ingredients. I grab them and get my potion started. After 45 minutes I've finished my potion without any mistakes, I actually think that I might hand in a successful potion. Of course, Neville tripped and knocked the rest of my potion onto me. My mouth was open at the time, and I swallowed a big mouthful. Snape walks over to see what all the noise was, Nevile is standing there guiltily. "Mr Potter, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" I get up nervously, and I catch Draco's eye. "Uh..." I start to say, but then it comes right out;

 _I said no one has to know what we do_  
 _His hands are in my hair_  
 _His clothes are in my room_  
 _And his voice is a familiar sound_  
 _Nothing lasts forever_  
 _But this is gettin' good now_

I stop abruptly, clearing my throat, blushing from head to toe. Shit! Why does this always happen to me? Well, at least the potion worked, and I can give my vial to Snape. "Well, Mr Potter, I have no choice but to give you top marks," Snape says begrudgingly, walking away with a swoosh of his robes. I vanish the potion from my clothes and from the floor. "I'm really sorry mate." Neville says, "At least you can sing." He says jokingly. I smile up at him, "It's alright things happen." I clean my cauldron and put away the left over ingredients. In the store room, I finish putting my things away and I'm about to walk out when I walk into someone else. He catches me and whispers, _"Careful Potter."_ I didn't see him, but I know who it was. Draco Malfoy.

I spend the rest of the day in a coma like a state. I can't stop thinking about Malfoy, I don't know why. The memory of his warm breath in my ear is replaying it's self over and over in my head. Something has to be wrong with me, maybe Malfoy cast a curse on me. No, that's not it. _Maybe it's l-love._ The thought hits me like a ton of bricks, and so does something else. I cry out as I fall to the floor. I look up and Crabbe is standing over me. "Hey, Potter! Are you turning into a girl? What was the song you where singing? Who's your boyfriend Potter?" I get up and walk away, I can feel a big bruise forming on my knee, and my nose is bleeding heavily. I'm on the second floor so I go into the second-floor bathroom.

I walk in there and sit down, the floor moving and the walls spinning. I put my head between my knees, and let the blood flow onto the floor. My breathing returns to normal, and I can feel someone's presence. "Hello?" I try to say, but my mouth is full of blood so I have a bit of trouble speaking properly. I look up, and I see Malfoy standing in front of me. "What did you do this time, Potter?" He says, without a hint of cruelty in his voice. He holds up his wand and I find myself trusting him, "Episkey." He says softly, and I feel my nose bones go back into place. He finishes with a quick cleaning charm, and I look at him in surprise, "Thank you." He sits down across from me. "So what did happen?" He asks. "Oh, Crabbe sorta decided to hit me for what happened in Potions class," I say, with a sigh at the end.

"I'm sorry." He says. We sit in silence for a bit. "Why are you being so nice?" I ask him. "Potter, Harry, I've had a rough summer, and I can tell that you have as well, so I don't see the point in pretending to be bothered by you." He says, "Oh." He shifts nervously and looks into my eyes. "So... Friends?" He asks, holding out his hand, much like the way he did in the first year. I smile at him, my heart pounding, and I firmly grip his hand. His smile lights up his whole face, and the room at the same time. I get up and help him up, and we walk out of the bathroom, parting ways outside of it. I smile through out dinner and fall into a deep sleep.

 **A/N So, this would've been a bit sooner, however, I had a family reunion, then I came home and broke my pinky toe *high fives self*. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I love the reviews, favourites and follows! Thank you for reading!**

 **.Writing**


	4. I Want To Break Free

**A/N This story is doing incredible! Guys, seriously I appreciate my readers so much so thank you! Me, my sister, my cousin and a couple of our friends are going to recreate Hamilton and that should be fun! I'm also joining a Musical Theatre group so I'm super excited! Once again, thank you for reading, today's song is I Want To Break Free by Queen, the Glee Version is also really good.**

 _I want to break free_  
 _I want to break free_  
 _I want to break free from your lies_  
 _You're so self-satisfied I don't need you_  
 _I have got to break free_  
 _God knows God knows I want to break free_

 _ **Harry's Dream**_

 _"Wormtail," Calls a raspy voice, "Call a meeting. I want the most loyal here only." The servant goes off to do as told. "Nagini, there is a spy amongst us." He says, beckoning you forward, "We will dispose of him immediately." His attention gets diverted to the followers that have come. "Rogers, come forward," He demands, "Crucio." He casts a spell, the Death Eater screams in pain, "You have betrayed us all," Your master declares, "Avada Kedavra."_

I wake up, my friends standing over me, my throat feeling raw. I blush, embarrassed, I must've been screaming. "Are you okay mate?" Neville asks me, the others looking at me in concern. I nod, "Sorry for waking you up." I croak, my voice hoarse. "It's okay. Just glad you're okay." Says Dean. I shrug, my scar stinging, I close my eyes and go back to sleep. The next morning I wake up exhausted. My roommates don't look much better. We all go down to breakfast in a blur. I sit down, and start playing with my food, I know that I need to eat, but I'm really not hungry. I look up, and smile at Draco, he smiles back at me. I get a warm fuzzy feeling when he looks at me.

I'm not paying attention to anything when the whole Hall goes silent. I look up to the teachers' table, and I see Dumbledore standing up there. "Good morning students!" He says, he gets a mumbled good morning in return, "The members of the faculty have decided to host a talent show in honour of the new school year." He declares the hall goes up into an excited whisper, he silents us, and continues, "Sign up will be in your common rooms, this talent show is open to only sixth and seventh year." A few disappointed looks are shared amongst the younger years. He sits back down and I get up to head to my first class, today its Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I walk into class early once again, I look around and see that I'm the only one here. I take a seat, and Remus walks in soon after. "Oh! Hello, Harry! I wasn't expecting to see you here so early." I smile up at him, "Yeah, I finished breakfast early." I respond. He takes a seat across from me. "Are you okay Harry?" He asks me. "I-I just can't believe that he's gone," I tell him, my voice cracking. "He'll always be in our hearts, Harry. His death wasn't in vain, and we mustn't forget it." He says, pain soaking his words. He's lost all his best friends. I get up and I give him a hug. Afterwards, I take my seat and the rest of the class comes in and sits down.

I make my way down to lunch with Ron and Hermione, "Guys," I say, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll see you at lunch?" They nod and I make my way to the bathroom. On my way out, I run into Draco. "Hello." I greet him shyly. "Hello, Harry." He responds. "Are you going to participate in the talent show?" I ask him. "Maybe," He reply's. "We could do something together?" I ask him, my voice hopeful. "That would be fantastic. It would also be a surprise." Draco agrees, "Do you want to meet in front of the room of requirement after dinner tomorrow to practice?" He asks. I nod, and we walk down to lunch. "What took you so long mate?" Asks Ron, "Oh, got caught up helping someone." I answer.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, after dinner I head up to the Owlery to visit Hedwig. I'm just outside of it when I hear somebody talking to themselves. "Who does he think he is anyway?" Exclaims the voice angrily. "Dearest son, we are happy to inform you that you will not be returning to Hogwarts after Christmas break. We have found you a respectable wife, and you will assist the Dark Lord. Love, your Father." I probably shouldn't be listening, but something in this person's voice is very familiar. "He's no Father of mine. You will get what you deserve, Lucius Malfoy. How did he even get out of prison? Hopefully, Mother is alright." It's Draco! There is no way he won't be finishing Hogwarts! Not if I have any say in it!

I quickly deflate, realising that I don't have any say in it what so ever. I'm about to walk in when he starts to sing. His beautiful angelic voice making the song sound like magic its self.

 _I want to break free_  
 _I want to break free_  
 _I want to break free from your lies_  
 _You are so self-satisfied I don't need you_  
 _I have got to break free_  
 _God knows God knows I want to break free_

 _I've fallen in love_  
 _I've fallen in love for the first time_  
 _And this time I know it's for real_  
 _I've fallen in love, yeah_  
 _God knows God knows I've fallen in love_

I find myself wondering if he has actually fallen in love and if it could possibly be me. I shake the thought from my head, knowing that it's probably not that. "Oh Father," He sighs, "I've fallen in love, and you won't like him. But I don't care, because I hate you, Lucius!" He says angrily, ripping the letter to shreds and throwing out of the window. Then he starts sobbing hysterically, his cries shaking his whole body. I walk up to him, "Draco? Are you alright?" He wraps his arms around me, I instinctively hug him back, attempting to mask my surprise. Maybe he really does like me, I do know, that I've fallen hard for Draco Malfoy.

 **A/N Poor Draco, he has Daddy issues, and not the kinky kind ;) I plan to update once a week, probably on Sunday. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following! Seriously, Currently, this story has over 20 follows and that is a lot for me! I am going to make sure that this story makes more sense and ends better than my last one. I really hope you enjoyed!**

 **.Writing**


	5. Come See About Me

**A/N So... School started last week for me. I do not like walking to it, my school is 2.4 kilometres away from me and I live in the sketchy part of the city. Also, someone accused me of calling their 11-year-old sister a slut, which is totally not true, I would never call anyone that, never mind an 11-year-old! Anyway, today's song is Come See About Me by The Supremes. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

 _I've been crying_  
 _'Cause I'm lonely (for you)_  
 _Smiles have all turned to tears_  
 _But tears won't wash away the fears_  
 _That you're never ever gonna return_  
 _To ease the fire that within me burns_

I wake up in bed the next morning, yawning I get up and I get out of bed. "Where were you last night mate?" Ron asks last nights events come back to me. "Oh, I went up to the Owlery and ran into... Somebody who wanted to talk." I tell him, not exactly lying. "Okay." He says. I am on my way to the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron, feeling a bit funny. We walk for a bit longer when I really start feeling terrible. My legs are shaking, my vision is going fuzzy, I'm lightheaded and my palms are sweaty. "Guys," I say my voice wavering, "I-I-I don't feel very go-" My sentence get's cut off halfway as my knees give out and I crumple to the floor like a sack of potatoes, my vision going dark and I see Hermione and Ron coming towards me.

I wake up, momentarily confused to see a white ceiling over top of me. Then, I remember what happened, my stomach lets out an embarrassingly loud groan. I slowly sit up, my head pounding, and my vision swimming. "Ah, Mr. Poter you're awake! Now I cast a couple of spells on you, and you're extremely malnourished. So, I want you to eat all of this." She says, setting a tray on my lap. I start to eat it slowly, then I hear footsteps in the infirmary, I look up and I see Draco coming towards me. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. He sits down at the foot of my bed and shrugs. "You weren't at breakfast. So I figured you'd be here." Draco responds, "So why are you here?" He asks me. "Oh, um... I'm very malnourished, so I fainted." I say quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. "I will be. But I can't go back there, never again." I say out loud, talking to myself, forgetting his presence. "Go where?" He whispers to me. I finish my meal, "Go back to the Dursleys I mumble before drifting into a sleep. I wake up quite a bit later, I stand up, "Oh you're awake. Well, you're free to go, come back if you start feeling dizzy again and keep eating full meals." She says, before departing. I cast a quick _Tempus_ before getting up and walking down to dinner. "Hi, Harry! Are you feeling better?" Asks Neville, I nod and start eating dinner. I eat quickly, excited to see him for our practice session. I get up and go to the Room of Requirement. I'm in front of it when I hear an angelic voice singing;

 _I've been crying_  
 _'Cause I'm lonely (for you)_  
 _Smiles have all turned to tears_  
 _But tears won't wash away the fears_  
 _That you're never ever gonna return_  
 _To ease the fire that within me burns_

 _It keeps me crying baby for you_  
 _Keeps me sighin' baby for you_  
 _So won't you hurry_  
 _Come on boy, see about me_  
 _(Come see about me)_  
 _See about your baby_

 _I've given up my friends just for you_  
 _My friends are gone_  
 _And you have too_  
 _No peace shall I find_  
 _Until you come back_  
 _And be mine_  
 _No matter what you do or say_  
 _I'm gonna love you anyway_

 _Keep on crying baby for you_  
 _I'm gonna keep sighin' baby for you_  
 _So come on hurry_  
 _Come on and see about me_  
 _(Come see about me)_  
 _See about you baby_

Draco finishes his song, I walk in smiling, he turns towards the noise. "Hi! I was just warming up." He says, "You sing fantastically." I say to him smiling, "Of course I do, I'm a Malfoy!' He says teasingly. I laugh a bit, "So what song were you thinking?" I ask him, "I don't know. A duet I guess." I say, a light blush on my cheeks. "Of course, but what kind? I hardly think we're going to go up and start singing about our undying love for each other." Draco says while laughing. I muster up a laugh, masking my blush. We hang out for a bit longer before agreeing to meet again the next night. We part ways, I take a long slow walk back to the Gryffindor Dorms and I go to bed, Draco's beautiful singing in my head.

I wake up the next morning, still smiling from last night's encounter. I walk down to the Common Room, earlier than usual. I go and sit in front of the fireplace with Hermione. "Good morning 'Mione!" I tell her, my voice chipper and perkier than usual. She looks up and smiles at me, "Good morning Harry. You seem very happy this morning." She remarks, "Any reason why?" I shift a bit, "Oh no, I guess I'm just recovering from the malnutrition and I'm feeling a lot more energized than usual." I tell her, she nods, and then she goes back to her book. Ron comes down from our dorm room, and we all walk down to breakfast.

 **A/N Still a bit terrified, I hate confrontation and it gives me panic attacks, (I have bad anxiety and depression). I still have no idea where this story is going. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favourites and follows! I really hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day!**

 **.Writing**


	6. I Fake A Smile So He Won't See

**A/N Hello! I hope that everybody is having a good day! Wow! This is my best story yet! I'm glad so many of you like it! I've always wanted to have a story where I know that over 20 complete strangers found it and enjoyed it. Sorry, getting all sentimental, though I have published a short story in a book, I'm not too sure a lot of people have read it by choice. I've also place first, second and third in oral speaking competitions with a text written by yours truly, however, people where forced to listen to me. So, I'm very proud of this story. That's enough rambling, today's song is Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. Can I just say that I absolutely detest her new song? Enjoy!**

 _Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
 _And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
 _The kind of flawless I wish I could be_  
 _She better hold him tight, give him all her love_  
 _Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

I walk into my first class, Potions, and I go to take my seat next to Draco, but Professor Snape stops me, "Just a moment Potter," He says, I suppress the urge to groan and I walk towards him, "Yes Sir?" I answer politely, "The Headmaster wishes to see you immediately," He hands me a note. I open it and it reads; _'Harry my boy! I hope you had a good summer, I'm surprised you haven't come to see me yet, which is why I wish to summon you! Hope to see you soon, Headmaster Dumbledore.'_ I crumble up the note and I stuff it in my pocket. "Aren't you going, Mr Potter?" I shake my head no, "It's not urgent sir, I would much rather be here learning." Snape turns around, but I swear that I saw him smile.

I look over next to me, and I see Draco with a dazed expression on his face. "Are you okay?" I ask him. "No. I'm in love." He says, my heart shatters, "Oh." I say, trying to cover the disappointment and pain I'm feeling. I barely manage to do my potion correctly, and I leave to go to the Room of Requirement. I can't go to my next class, he's in it. I pick up a guitar, a beautiful wooden instrument. I strum it a few times to make sure that it's in tune, and it is. I take a few deep breaths, relaxing on a wooden chair. I strum and I start my song.

 _True looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_  
 _That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_  
 _I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_  
 _And she's got everything that I have to live without._

 _True talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_  
 _That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_  
 _He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
 _I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
 _The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Of course, he doesn't like me, of course, he has somebody else. Doesn't it always happen like this, Harry Potter has to save the world but can't have a thing I'm tired of it! I sit down, seething in rage, when a House Elf appears in front of me, scaring the living daylights out of me. "My apologies Master Harry Potter. Master Dumblesdore wantis to bes seeing yous." The House Elf says, before disappearing. This is the final straw in my shitty day! So I go up to his office, where I find him waiting for me. "Ah, Harry my boy. Good to see you!" He says cheerfully, "Good afternoon sir." I say, in a coldly polite manner, slightly pissed at his informality. "I wanted to speak to you, about the war. I think that we should send you away for the rest of the year to train-" I interrupt him, trying to keep my calm and obviously failing,

"No Sir! I absolutely refuse! I am not stopping my education for this ridiculous war movement! Well, I don't believe that killing people with muggle blood is okay, I do not agree with everything you believe in. Not all dark wizards are evil! I have dark magic as a Parselmouth, but I'm certainly not a murderer." I take a deep breath, "You, on the other hand, have murdered, have put an innocent man in jail for thirteen years, without doing shite! So no Sir. I refuse. Furthermore, I have decided to be neutral in this war!" I exclaim loudly, before storming out of his office, not missing the look of surprise on his face.

On my way out, I run into Snape, a look of absolute astonishment on his face. He opens his mouth, and says in slow surprise, "10 points to Gryffindor Mr Potter." I grin up at him, surprise taking over my features. He shows me a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. I walk into my common room. "Hey, Harry! Want to work on some homework?" Ron asks me. "Sorry Ron, I've already finished it. I can stick around and help you if you want?" I say to him, "Sure Mate! Thanks!" He says grinning up at me. I sit down proud of standing up for myself, still upset about the whole Draco situation. I'll see him tomorrow for practice.

 **A/N I really like a boy I've known for ages, he's a year older than me and we walk to and from school together. All of my friends think he likes me and has even started a bet? Also, I got verbally harassed and threatened on Instagram by my good friend's kinda girlfriend's friend, they all live across the country from me. Cyber-bullying is not okay! Anyway, thank you for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing!**

 **.Writing**


	7. Little Do You Know

**A/N I'm happy to say that I've been doing really good at writing the chapters ahead of time so I hope that I can keep that up! I don't know if some of you guys find the chapters a bit too short or not, but I think they're a good length. Today's song is Little Do You Know by Alex & Sierra in this chapter instead of at the very beginning. Please enjoy!**

I walk into the Room of Requirement, I just wanted to get some time by myself, I can't control the absolute love I have for Draco. Even if he doesn't return my feelings. I need to focus in a quiet room, without all of the noise, and the weird tingling feeling I keep getting. I stand alone in the middle of the room. I do a short vocal warm-up, noticing that the acoustics in this room are absolutely incredible. I check outside to see if he is here yet. He isn't, so I go back into the room and start working on my homework. After finishing it, I tidy up. Then I start to sing;

 _Little do you know_  
 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'm still haunted by the memories_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'm trying to pick myself from piece by piece_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I need a little more time_  
 _Underneath it all, I'm held captive by the hole inside_  
 _I've been holding back_  
 _For the fear that you might change your mind_  
 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I need a little more time_

I pause after finishing the verse, expecting silence to greet me, as tears start pooling in my eyes. But unexpectedly, a voice pipes up from behind me;

 _Away, away_  
 _I love you like you've never felt the pain, away_  
 _I promise you don't have to be afraid, away_  
 _The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _All my mistakes are solely drowning me_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I, I love you till the sun dies_

I look behind me surprised to see Draco there, of course, it is probably the time we agreed to meet. Still, we look into each other's eyes and my heart starts pounding.

 _Away, just wait_  
 _I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait_  
 _I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait_  
 _Our love we see right here stays so lay your head on me_

Tears free fall from my lashes, as we end the song there, Draco wrapped his arms around me. Eventually, my sobbing dies down and I'm in Draco's warm embrace, "Are you okay?" He asks me, I shake my head no and nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck. "Are you?" I ask him. "No. I take it you heard the letter." I nod, "You are returning to Hogwarts, you will not be going there." I say firmly. "What about Mother?" He asks me. "I am currently the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, along with the usual, the Blacks have made it possible for the Head of House to summon any member as they wish." I finish, Draco smiles at me. I look away, still hurting. I try to hide it, but it's hard.

"That was a nice song," He says, "Yeah but I don't think we should perform it," I tell him. He laughs in agreement. "No probably not." We separate and look at each other. Suddenly, Draco gasps. "Harry your forearm is glowing!" He exclaims I look down at it. The glowing has subsided and has left two words on the inside of my wrist, _Draco Malfoy_. I look at him, "Yours is too!" I tell him, hoping that it's my name. He looks down at it, then he shows it to me. _Harry Potter_. I put out my wrist, exposing his name. "Do you know what this means?" He asks me. "No. Do you?" I reply. "Harry, we're soulmates..." He breaks off.

I look up at him in shock. Then, I grab his face and pull him in for a kiss. This one is so much better and different than the one with Cho, it feels so amazing and right. Our lips fit together, and I regretfully pull back. "Good. Because I-I'm in love with you." I say, looking away, not expecting a positive answer. "Good. Because you're stuck with me. I love you too, Potter." He tells me, his voice tender, as he reconnects our mouths. "Does that mean that the other day when you said you were in love, y-you meant me?" I ask, allowing hope to make its way into my question. He nods in answer, we spend the rest of the evening talking and kissing. I tell him what actually happens during the summer. "You're never going back there again." He says, his face cold, and his eyes blazing. I nod in understanding, as my eyes closed and I fall asleep, his arms around me.

 _Harry's Dream_

 _THE BOY WHO LIVED TO BE GAY?_

 _"Are you a gay lord Harry?" Ron asks me cruelly. "I heard he's in a relationship with Malfoy." Sneers Hermione. "Absolutely disgusting." Chimes in Neville. Somebody pulls out a knife and starts to slice off Draco's name. I scream in agony and pain, my heart is broken from being betrayed by people I trust._

 **A/N Okay guys, I cracked. I had to make them get together, I couldn't take it anymore. I really hope you like this chapter. Please tell me how much longer you would like this fanfiction to be. Would you guys keep reading if I made 20 more chapters? Thank you for favouriting, following, reading and reviewing!**

 **.Writing**


	8. Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N Hi! I don't know, I can just keep posting every Sunday. I have been writing the chapters ahead of time by a couple of weeks, and I don't have a lot of homework yet, but I might miss a couple of Sunday updates just because of how tired I've been. Also, down in the bottom A/N, I have some pretty cool news about my personal life. Anyway, today's song is Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Please enjoy!**

 _I came across_  
 _A fallen tree_  
 _I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
 _Is this the place_  
 _We used to love_  
 _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of_

I look at the signup sheet for the talent show, I nervously pick up a quill and write in shaky printing 'Harry Potter plus one, singing." I smile the talent show is going to be amazing and I had the best sleep last night. I turn around and walk right into McGonnagal. "Ah, Mr Potter, participating in the talent show?" She asks a playful smile dancing across her face. "Uhh... Yeah?" I reply, my response coming out as a question. "Singing? With who? A certain redhead?" I look up at her, "I didn't know Ron could sing." Her eyes fixed upon me, "I was talking about Miss Weasley." My face grows hot, I'm slightly embarrassed. "No I'm singing with someone outside of Gryffindor in order to promote house unity," I tell her before quickly walking away.

"Didn't know you could sing mate!' Ron exclaims in surprise, Hermione smiled at him, "Uh, yeah I started doing it this summer. " I mumbled looking down at my feet, Ron gawks at me but Hermione elbows him in the side. "That's really nice Harry, we can't wait to hear you sing," She says kindly, I smile at her and Ron leaves to shower. "So, does Ron know you're in love with him yet?" Hermione blushes bright red, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She declares I raise an eyebrow at her. "Well," She says, a smirk on her face, "Does he know you're in love with Draco Malfoy?" She asks. I look at her, my mouth agape as the blood drains from my face. She comes over and sits down next to me on a cushy couch. "Harry, why didn't you tell us?" She asks me, a tender tone in her voice.

"I-I was scared 'Mione. I'm sorry." I say apologetically, my lower lip trembling. "You can tell us anything, we're your best friends. We're not here to judge you." She get's up and wraps her arms around me. I wait until she sits back down then I lift up my sleeve and show her the ink on it. She gasps, "Harry what's this?" She asks, her voice high pitched and curious. "It showed up on my wrist while I was with Draco, he has my name on his. We're soulmates," I tell her in a delicate whisper. She looks up at me, a strange glimmer in her eyes. "That's incredible Harry! I assume that you're singing with him tonight?" She asks. I nod and she gives me another warm hug. Afterwards, she heads upstairs and I go down to breakfast.

As soon as I walk in, the writing on my wrist grows warm, I peek at it to see it glowing silver. I look up and I see Draco looking at his as while, we make eye contact and understanding passes between us. It's glowing because our special other is near. I go and sit down next to a slightly damp Ron. I open my mouth to say something to him when another person comes and pushes themselves against me. I look over to see Ginny sitting practically on top of me. "Good morning Harry." She coos, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at me. I shuffle away from her and closer to Ron, "Uh... Good morning Ginny." I say, unsure of how to discourage her advances. I quickly eat, before heading up to the Room of Requirement to practice with Draco one more time.

- _That Evening-_

"And our final act of the night," Announces Professor Flitwick, "Mr Potter and guest!" I take a deep breath, before stepping up and starting to sing;

 _I walked across_  
 _An empty land_  
 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
 _I felt the earth_  
 _Beneath my feet_  
 _Sat by the river and it makes me complete_

I look over to where a light turns on, Draco steps out and a collective gasp ensues.

 **I came across**  
 **A fallen tree**  
 **I felt the branches of it looking at me**  
 **Is this the place**  
 **We used to love**  
 **Is this the place that I've been dreaming of**

My excitement grows as we go into the chorus:

 _ **Oh simple thing**_  
 _ **Where have you gone**_  
 _ **I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

 _ **And if you have a minute why don't we go**_  
 _ **Talk about somewhere only we know**_  
 _ **This could be the end of everything**_  
 _ **So why don't we go**_  
 _ **Somewhere only we know**_

Complete silence follows the end of the song, then thunderous applause! Draco and I smile at each other, I look over to where Dumbledore is sitting and I see a frown on his face. He disapproves of our 'friendship', I smirk, look over to Draco and we lean into each other, allowing our lips to collide.

 **A/N Hope you guys liked this! Honestly, I love all the reviews I'm getting! Thank you so much! More news; I got the lead in Guys and Dolls! I'm playing a guy named Sky Masterson. Also, I made the cheerleading team at my school. Once again, thank you for reading, following, reviewing and favouriting! Currently, this story has over 1k views! Thank you,**

 **.Writing**


	9. Fire

**A/N Welcome everybody, to the 9th addition of You're In Love. I am going to keep writing, but I don't know how consistent I can be with my updates. I live in Canada so happy Thanksgiving! If you don't live in Canada have a good week! Today's song is Fire by The Pointer Sisters. I really love the Glee version because of Kristin Chenoweth.**

 _Well, Romeo and Juliet_  
 _Samson and Delilah_  
 _Oh, baby, you can bet_  
 _A love they couldn't deny_  
 _My words they say split_  
 _But my words they lie_  
 _'Cuz when we kiss_  
 _Oooooh_  
 _Fire_  
 _Uh oh, Fire_

We walk back to our seats, our footsteps echoing loudly in the silent Hall. Professor Flitwick get's up and interrupts the shocked silence. "Well, those are two very talented young men! I think we can all agree that there was a lot of talent here tonight. The winning act will be announced tomorrow, the prize is a day off of classes to do whatever you wish." There is applause as he sits down and Dumbledore gets's up. "Off to bed now." Everybody get's up to leave, except for Ron, who is sitting there, with a shell-shocked expression on his face. "Ron?" I say carefully, not too sure of how he reacts, he looks at me, "You and M-Malfoy?"He stutters out, I hold out my bare forearm. He takes and looks back up at me,"S-soulmates?" I nod, he looks down, "Bloody hell." I laugh, he get's up and gives me a hug. "That's great." We head off to bed, I sleep happily and soundly.

The next morning at breakfast, Draco and I arrive late for breakfast, we walk in and a roaring applause greets us. Flitwick walks up to us, "Congratulations boys, you have won, you may cash in your prize whenever, as long as you both don't have any tests. Also, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we would love if you two could perform right now." He finishes saying, and he looks at us, "Sure we can perform right now." I answer Draco goes off to get music ready. He comes back with a couple of headsets, we help each other put them on. We walk to the front, and he starts the sing:

 _I'm ridin' in your car_  
 _Ya turn on the radio_

He's putting on a show, I step up and match his theatrics.

 **You're pullin' me close**  
 **I just say no**

He pulls me close and we part again. He looks at me.

 _I say I don't like it_  
 _Butcha know I'm a liar_

 _ **'Cuz when we kiss**_  
 _ **Oooooh**_  
 _ **Fire**_  
 _ **Mmm, fire**_

 _Late at night_  
 _Ooooh, you're takin' me home_

 **You say you wanna stay**  
 **I say I wanna be alone**

 _I say I don't love you_  
 _Butcha know I'm a liar_

 _ **'Cuz when we kiss**_  
 _ **Oooooh**_  
 _ **Fire**_  
 _ **Fire**_

 _ **Our kisses like fire**_  
 _ **Woah oh-oh, fire**_  
 _ **Love whatcha doin' now**_  
 _ **Fire**_  
 _ **Touchin' me with fire**_  
 _ **Touchin' me, burnin' me**_  
 _ **Take me home**_  
 _ **Fire**_  
 _ **Woah oh-oh, fire**_

We smile at the audience and take a bow. Then we go to our house tables and sit down, Hermione smiles at me proudly and Ron grins. "That was brilliant Harry!" Exclaims Hermione, I beam at her and Ron nods in agreement. "Where did you learn to sing?" Asks Neville, I look at him, "I didn't learn. I just sorta started doing it to distract me and to let out my feelings." I told him nonchalantly. "Well, you have some talent!" I thank him and turn back to my breakfast. "Oh no," Hermione says, looking up from the daily post. "What's wrong 'Mione?" I ask her, worry soaking my question. "There's been an article published, about you a-a-and Malfoy." She says in a quiet tone. As if on cue, I look up to the Slytherin table as Draco stands, his face ashen, with a letter in hand and runs out of the Great Hall. I polish off my toast and chase after him.

I find him sitting on the floor in front of an abandoned classroom. He looks up at me, "He knows, he's not happy. H-he wants to use me, t-to get to you." He says, before going into hysterics. I try to calm him down, "Who? Your Father?" He shakes his head, "N-no, the D-Dark Lord." He says hiccoughing the whole time. I feel lightheaded, my knees weak and my hands trembling. I sit down next to him, and I wrap my arms around him, pulling him close to me. "I love you and nothing can change that," I whisper, his arms clinging to me.

We sit there forever until McGonagall walks by us. She looks back, "Shouldn't you two be in classes?" She asks accusingly, before taking a closer look at us. "Is there a problem that the school should be aware of?" She asks gently. Draco hands her the letter. She grows pale, she rushes off after telling us to take the rest of the day off from classes. "What else did the letter say?" I ask Draco kindly. "I-It talks about m-my Dark Mark." I gasp, "They made you get one?" I ask him. He nods and rolls up his sleeve. I look, expecting to see the Dark Mark, instead, I see a huge healing scar. "I couldn't bear having it, so I removed it." He explains, I pul his face close and we share a tender kiss. "Can we go visit somebody?" I ask him, he nods. I help him get up from the floor and we make our way to the Defense Against Dark Arts room.

 **A/N Sorry if it's a bit short. I'm so tired, I barely got this up. I still love writing this though! I just don't know how I want this story to go. Thank you for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing! This chapter hopefully satisfied you guys, and I'll probably post next week!**

 **.Writing**


	10. Lost Boys Life

**A/N Alright, I know last week I apologised if the last chapter was too short, but it was actually longer than chapter 8 so... Anyway, this is CHAPTER 10! Yay! I'm actually excited about this, we've also reached over 1.5k views! There's 32 follows, 20 favourites and 20 reviews currently! Thank you so much! I'm so sorry that I didn't get this up last weekend but I just didn't have time. Today's song is Lost Boys Life by Computer Games (Darren Criss).**

 _Looking back it was black and white_  
 _The picture couldn't fade_  
 _Think about all the words we said_  
 _And everything we made_  
 _Go ahead, take a photograph_  
 _Take whatever time will allow_  
 _Thank you for the good ol' day_  
 _They're happening right now_

I knock on the doorframe to his classroom, "Enter," He calls out, we walk in and we can see him cleaning up his desk. He looks up at us and smiles tiredly, "Hello Harry, Mr Malfoy." He greets us. We smile back at him, I glance over at Draco, whose eyes are red and swollen. "Can I do something for you boys?" He asks us, concern washing over his facial features. I squeeze Draco's hand, "Voldemort knows about us." I tell him, still in too much shock to be terrified. "Draco thinks Lucius is going to use him to get to me." Remus nods, his face not displaying any fear.

"Mr Malfoy," He says gently, "Has Lucius ever used an Unforgivable Curse on you?" Draco looks up and meets his eyes. "Yes," He says, hiding how he feels about it. "Which ones and how often, if you don't mind me asking." He inquires. "T-the Cruciatus quite a bit, he used that one enough to give me a permanent tremor in my left hand," He laughs without any humour. "The Imperius, he only used that when he wanted to punish me by making me torture others." He continues.

"And once, h-he used the Killing Curse. B-but my old pet cat jumped in front of it." He said his voice shaking and cracking. "Well that testimony right there is enough to land him in jail, but I don't know what else we can do. You boys need to be alert and," He drops his voice to a quiet whisper, " We need to keep the Headmaster out of it. Have you told anyone else anything?" He asks, "We told McGonagall." I tell him, he nods, "That's good, she won't tell Dumbledore." We sit there chatting calmly for a few more minutes when a student rushes in.

"Professor, you're needed on the fourth floor, it's an emergency!" He exclaims, he leans in and whispers in his ear. Remus's facial expression goes hard, "You two need to go to the Room of Requirement now!" He says, he brushes aside a tapestry, "This will lead you right in front of it, go." We obey him quickly and end up there in no time. "I wonder what happened." Draco wonders out loud, "I have a feeling it's terrible." I respond. He nods, his face solemn. "Hey, it's going to be okay," I tell him well rubbing his arms, "Here I'll sing a song for you." Draco nods and he sits down on a plush grey couch. I start a song he doesn't know.

 _Every night in a different bed_  
 _The ceilings look the same_  
 _Every light leaves a memory_  
 _I swear they're tracing out your name_  
 _A couple hundred miles from somewhere_  
 _And another couple more to go_  
 _Ask me what I remember_  
 _I'll say I really don't know_

 _I was living a lonely life until I fell for you_  
 _I was living lost boys life, it was all I ever knew_  
 _And every morning the sun comes up_  
 _And the darkness fades away_  
 _I was living a lost boys life_  
 _It was all you had to say_  
 _It was all you had to say_

 _Looking back it was black and white_  
 _The picture couldn't fade_  
 _Think about all the words we said_  
 _And everything we made_  
 _Go ahead, take a photograph_  
 _Take whatever time will allow_  
 _Thank you for the good ol' days_  
 _They're happening right now_

 _I was living a lonely life until I fell for you_  
 _I was living lost boys life, it was all I ever knew_  
 _And every morning the sun comes up_  
 _And the darkness fades away_  
 _I was living a lost boys life_  
 _It was all you had to say_  
 _It was all you had to say_

I finish the song and I can see Draco tearing up. "Did you like it?" I ask him shakily. He nods his head, "Who wrote it?" He asks me. "I wrote it, for you." I look down at my hands, Draco gets up and sweeps me into his arms, meeting our laps together in a passionate and suave kiss. I melt into his embrace, my whole body is tingling as he wraps his arms tighter around me, and I cling to his tall figure and his lean torso presses against me. "I love you, Harry, I never want you to leave me," Draco tells me. "I love you too. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

We start glowing again, we look at each other in surprise, as the area above our hearts glows brightly. I lift up my shirt, Draco gasps as he sees a simple heart outline with a beautiful picture of his face in it. He looks down at his chest to see one with my face.I smile while looking at it, and the drawing of me smiles as well. I gasp, "Draco, they reflect our facial expressions!" He smiles and hugs me close. We lay down and spend the rest of the evening in ignorant bliss, not prepared for the huge shock that tomorrow would bring us.

 **A/N I realized as I was writing this, that it was a bit funny to have Harry sing a Darren Criss son because of A Very Potter Musical. Hopefully, I will be able to update next week. You guys are so great and I love that you like my story. Please have a nice week, and thank you once again for favouriting, following, reviewing and reading!**

 **.Writing**


	11. Look What You Made Me Do

**A/N So I have decided to just continue this. I'm sorry for delaying the update for so long, I just lost inspiration to write fanfiction and I had a concussion. But I'm back to my fangirl roots! Also, I just found out that my close Aunt has breast cancer. Luckily they found it early, so she is going for surgery on Thursday. This chapter was hard to write but I'm satisfied. Please enjoy and have a very nice day. Today's song is Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift. I like the song except for the chorus.**

 _I don't like your kingdom keys_  
 _They once belonged to me_  
 _You asked me for a place to sleep_  
 _Locked me out, and threw a feast_

 _The world goes on_  
 _Another day another drama, drama_  
 _But not for me, not for me_  
 _All I think about is karma_  
 _And then the world goes on_  
 _But one thing is for sure_  
 _Baby, I got mine and you'll all get yours_

I wake up in the middle of the night from an amazing sleep and I decide to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, this brings me to a strange dream...

 _I'm standing in Voldemort's living room. I suppose it's the room at Malfoy Manor, judging by the exquisite decor. Voldemort is sitting there, his present disgracing the otherwise gorgeous room. He looks up at me, his pale face displaying an eerie smile. "Hello Harry, I hope you know that I killed someone today. I'm coming for you." Rage flashes through me, and just like if I where in a musical, I spit in his face and music starts._

 _I don't like your little games_  
 _Don't like your tilted stage_  
 _The role you made me play_  
 _Of the fool, no, I don't like you_  
 _I don't like your perfect crime_  
 _How you laugh when you lie_  
 _You said the gun was mine_  
 _Isn't cool, no, I don't like you_

 _But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time_  
 _Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time_  
 _I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined_  
 _I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!_

 _Ooh, look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me_  
 _Ooh, look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me do_  
 _Look what you just made me do_

I wake up with a jolt, and I look over to see that Draco seems to be having a similar dream. I brush my hair out of my face to get a closer look at him. Wait a minute, I don't have long hair. I touch my shoulder length hair, and I can see streaks of crimson red in it. I don't know what happened to me, but I like it. I look at Draco, and I see that his hair is at his slim waist and streaked with green. I shake him awake. "What do you want?" He mumbles, before opening his eyes. "What happened to you?" He asks his eyes taking in my new hair. "You look different too. Your eyes aren't grey, they're sparkling silver." We stand up and find that we've both grown a couple inches.

Not only have our appearances changed, but I feel stronger both mentally and physically. I take out my wand and cast a blasting curse on a dresser. The dresser blows completely apart. "Wow. Are magic is a lot stronger as well." Draco says as he levitates the whole bed. We decided to research the reason behind our transformation later. Right now we have some serious business to attend too. We place glamours on our appearances, once again surprised at the easiness of difficult magic.

We walk out and find a weeping Hermione sitting outside the entrance to the Gryffindor room. I rush to her side and rub her back, "What happened?" I ask her, afraid of the answer. "N-N-Neville. Th-they killed him!" She exclaims before bursting into sobs again. My body goes numb and I run off as fast as I can. I hear Draco call me, but I don't care. I need to get away. Without even thinking about it, I spin my body and successfully Apparate on top of the Astronomy tower. I sit up there for two hours before Draco joins me. "There you are! Harry, what happened is terrible, but it's not your fault. It's the evilness of this cruel world." He scoops my shaking form up int his arms, we stay like that into the early hours of the morning.

 **A/N There you have it! Thanks for reading and stuff!**

 **.Writing**


	12. If I Die Young

**A/N I hope you like this chapter! It just flew out of me, I'm coming back to my fangirl roots! Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you have a nice day! Today's song is If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Enjoy!**

 _And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_  
 _I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
 _I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
 _But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_  
 _There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_  
 _Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

We end up drifting off, only to wake up when students start to pass us. We peel ourselves off the floor and slowly make our way to breakfast. Once we arrive there, we settle in and I start to pick at my food. I'm really not in the mood for eating right now. Neither is Hermione or Draco, but Ron is shovelling food into his mouth like it's the last day he'll ever get to eat. Maybe it is, you never know. "Ronald!" Exclaims Hermione, "How can you eat at a time like this!" She cries, before bursting into tears. Ron, looking guilty, puts down his fork and starts to awkwardly rub her back.

I go back to playing with my food when the Hall goes quiet. I look up to see Minister Scrimgeour standing up on the podium. "Students and faculty of Hogwarts, due to numerous reasons I am here to announce the removal of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The new Headmistress will be Minerva McGonnagal. Deputy Headmaster will be Severus Snape, effective immediately. Classes are cancelled for the day, please take the time to mourn your fellow student." And with that, he left in a hurry. The hall sits around in stunned by one, the students slowly start to leave.

"Finally they fired the old coot," Draco says. I let loose a small giggle, "Yeah, it was about time." Ron mumbles. "Hey Hermione, I wanted to mention something to you and Ron," I say. They look up at me with interest. I tell the both of them what happened with me and Draco, and about how we feel and look different. "Well, I've never heard of something like that." Says Hermione. I look over at Ron, who is sitting there with his mouth open. "You two have the blessing of the Founders," Ron says in shock. Draco gasps and his eyes light up, "Of course! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Hermione and I look at them in confusion.

"What on earth is that?" I ask them. "Well, we don't know a lot about it, but basically you have the blessing of Godric Griffyndor and Draco has that of Salazar Slytherin," Ron explains. "That means we should definitely take off the glamours Harry!" Draco says urgently. "Why?" Hermione and I say at the same time. "Because if we don't it will be disrespectful and bad things could happen." Ron nods in agreement, "It is a huge honour and everybody should be able to see it." And so with a flick of my wand, I easily remove the glamours.

Hermione lets out a gasp, "You two are beautiful, absolutely stunning!" She whispers in awe, I grimace at being called beautiful, but Draco preens like a peacock. McGonagall and Snape walk by us, deep in a seemingly important discussion. Then they turn around to look at us. "Is this what I think it is?" Asks the newly appointed Headmistress. "Blessing of the Founders." Murmurs Snape in his usual tone. "This hasn't happened since..." McGonagall trails off, "1728." Finishes Snape. The Headmistress pulls out her wand and summons a book. She hands it to us, "Please read this, your magic is a lot stronger now." And with that, they leave.

I go to my dorm and I put the book in my trunk. I will read it later, but right now I have a funeral to go to. Just to see if I can do wandless magic, I concentrate really hard and summon a pair of black formal robes. Not only do they come to me, but they actually put themselves on me. "Woah, mate that's bloody brilliant!" Exclaims Ron, who has been watching me the whole time. I grin at him and we head off.

The funeral is being held at the Great Lake. His casket sits there, and a bunch of chairs are set up for anyone who wishes to attend. I sit in the front row, next to Draco and Ron. People are crying, I see Neville's Grandma bawling. At the end of the ceremony, I've been asked to sing as people leave, I stand up in front of everyone and I do. As soon as my mouth opens, they stop to listen.

 _If I die young bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in the river at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh uh oh_

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
 _She'll know I'm safe with you when_  
 _She stands under my colours, oh and_  
 _Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no_  
 _Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

 _The sharp knife of a short life,_  
 _Well, I've had just enough time_  
 _If I die young bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in the river at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _The sharp knife of a short life,_  
 _Well I've had just enough time_

At the end of the song, everyone bows their heads. The world seems silent, except for a few sniffles that break out here and there. We will miss you, Neville Longbottom _._

 **A/N This chapter was hard to write. I'm sad that Neville is dead, but hey, it had to happen. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**

 **.Writing**


	13. Baby It's Cold Outside

**A/N Hey guys! I got a second concussion! Urgh, I am so clumsy! This story has reached over 3 000 views! I hope all of you had a marvellous week! Today's song is my favourite winter song Baby It's Cold Outside by Dean Martin. Hope you enjoy!**

 _I simply must go (But baby, it's cold outside)_  
 _The answer is no (But baby, it's cold outside)_  
 _Your welcome has been(How lucky that you dropped in)_  
 _So nice and warm (Look out the window at this dawn)_  
 _My sister will be suspicious (Gosh your lips look delicious)_  
 _My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon the tropical shore)_  
 _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Gosh your lips are delicious)_  
 _But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before)_

"I can't believe he's gone," I say to Draco, on our way to breakfast a week later. Draco shrugs and wraps one of his beautiful arms around my shoulders. We go and take our usual seats at the Gryffindor table. We're eating our meal when the morning post comes in. A gorgeous owl drops a white envelope with a neatly scrawled address on Draco's plate. He picks it up gingerly with one of his elegant hands. He opens it carefully and pulls out a medium length letter.

"Who is it?" I ask Draco, as a slow smile breaks out onto his face. "It's my Mother, she is coming to Hogwarts." I gasp, "Why?" I ask him. He looks at me excitedly, "Well, since McGonnagal is Headmistress she can't be a teacher anymore. Mother was an amazing transfiguration student and she actually has some teaching experience, she has the job!" I hug him and he hugs me back his face so alive. Then he sits back and regains his composure, same poker face as usual. Except for this time, his eyes are shimmering, the grey and green in his eyes are swirling.

The past week has been absolutely hectic. We walked out in our true forms and it was absolutely crazy. The Minister had to come back to Hogwarts and record it in books. Questions were coming left and right from absolutely everybody. But, everyone got over it eventually, well mostly everyone. We still get the occasional strange or awed look. Who can blame them? Draco looks absolutely stunning.

"When will she be arriving?" I ask him, after swallowing a mouthful of golden hash browns. "Today!" He says. As soon as he says that, Lady Malfoy walks into the room. The Great Hall notices her, and everybody quiets down. Headmistress McGonnagal steps up to the podium, "Quiet please," She calls out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce you to your new transfiguration teacher, Professor Malfoy." Lady Malfoy stands up and a light applause breaks out. She takes the Headmistress' place at the podium.

"Good morning students," She begins, "I'm very excited to begin teaching you. Now, before you have to listen to me teach stuff most of you will unfortunately forget, I believe Mister Malfoy wanted to put on a little performance for you, along with Mister Potter." I look at Draco in surprise. He smiles at me, and I know exactly what song he wants to do. (A/N Draco is in parentheses both is in bold.)

 _I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside)_  
 _I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside)_  
 _This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in)_  
 _So very nice (i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

 _My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?)_  
 _My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)_  
 _So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry)_  
 _But maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while I pour)_

 _The neighbours might think (baby, it's bad out there)_  
 _Say what's in this drink? (no cabs to be had out there)_  
 _I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)_  
 _To break this spell (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

 _I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)_  
 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)_

 _I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)_  
 _ **But baby, it's cold outside**_

The Great Hall breaks out into applause. I kiss him softly on the lips, and he smiles against my mouth. We go grab our bags and head off to our first class. We're almost there when we get pulled out of the hallway into a dark classroom. "Um, what?" Draco says. A light goes on and I can see Snape and Remus. "Hello, boys," Greets Remus, "I have gathered both of you here to learn how to use and more importantly, control, your new magic. You will both work on wandless magic, elemental magic and combat magic." Remus says we nod. "Meet me back here tonight for training after dinner." We nod and then quickly rush off to Charms.

Charms was absolutely dreadful, Draco and I couldn't stop blasting things, or are spells being way too strong. We were doing Cheering Charms, let's just say a couple walked a way with their mood altered for at least a week. We quickly eat dinner, and head up to the room where we will be meeting them. "Good evening, you have to read the first chapters of these books and then we will go over some techniques." He says, and our first lesson begins.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day!**


	14. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**A/N Hi guys! Have a merry Christmas! Or happy holidays for whatever you celebrate. Today I have a very special chapter for you guys! It's an extra-long Christmas special. It's two times longer than my other chapters, features two songs and it will be very happy. Please take the time to review, and I really hope you like it! Today's songs will be an Extraordinary Merry Christmas by Glee Cast and A Merry Little Christmas. Enjoy!**

I wake up, excited and sad. Today, I get to take Draco to Grimmauld Place, but Sirius won't be there. I miss him so much sometimes, it physically hurts. I climb out of bed, get dressed, brush my teeth and I go to the Great Hall for breakfast. I walk into the Hall and I sit down next to Draco at the Slytherin table. "Morning sweetheart," Draco says, softly kissing me on the lips. "Good morning," I reply. Across from us Blaise and Pansy make gagging noises and Draco glares at them. I get up from the table and I move to the Gryffindor table.

"Hiya Harry! Are you excited for winter break?" Ron asks me, I grin at him and I nod my head eagerly. I sit down, fill my plate with numerous breakfast items and dig in. My mood quickly shifting from slightly upset to really happy. Ever since my first real Christmas at Hogwarts, I look forward to it every year. I quickly finish eating and I run up to my dorm to finish packing. I carelessly toss my clothes and other possessions into my trunk. When I am done packing my things, I go up to the Owlery and I instruct Hedwig to fly to Grimmauld place, she coos and flies off into the distance.

I step onto the train, excitement coursing through my veins. I put my stuff in a compartment with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny. After that, I rush out of the compartment and I run right into Draco. He grins and catches me before I fall down. "Fancy to see you here," He says teasingly. I grin and, however cheesy it may be, burst right into song. (A/N Harry in bold, Draco in italics both in bold italics.)

 **It came into my dreams last night**  
 **A great, big man in red and white.**  
 **He told me that it's gonna be**  
 **A special year for you and me.**  
 **Underneath the mistletoe**  
 **Hold me tight and kiss me slow.**  
 **The snow is high so come inside**  
 **I wanna hear you say to me!**

 _ **It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.**_  
 _ **Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.**_  
 _ **Got my halo on I know what I want**_  
 _ **It's who I'm with.**_  
 _ **It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!**_

 _ **It doesn't come as a surprise**_  
 _ **Who's been naughty, who's been nice.**_  
 _ **There's someone here for everyone**_  
 _ **Another year has just begun.**_  
 _ **Silent night, not inside**_  
 _ **Sleigh bells ring until the light**_  
 _ **Hearts explode, here we go**_  
 _ **It's all like they're inside your eyes!**_

 _ **It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.**_  
 _ **Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.**_  
 _ **Got my halo on I know what I want**_  
 _ **It's who I'm with.**_  
 _ **It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!**_

 _ **Won't you meet me by the tree?**_  
 _ **Slip away so secretly.**_  
 _ **Can't you see how this could be?**_  
 _ **The greatest gift of all!**_

 _ **It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas.**_  
 _ **Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes.**_  
 _ **Got my halo on I know what I want**_  
 _ **It's who I'm with.**_

 _ **It's an extraordinary merry very, very, merry, merry Christmas!**_  
 _ **Gonna party on 'til Santa grants my wishes.**_  
 _ **Got my halo on I know what I want**_  
 _ **It's who I'm with.**_  
 _ **It's an extraordinary merry Christmas!**_

The song ends, Draco and I standing right in front of each other. He smiles and points up to the ceiling. I look upwards to where he was pointing, I see a branch of mistletoe hanging from it. "Mistletoe," he says holding my body close to his, I grin at the memory of a slightly similar situation which led to my very first kiss. "Probably full of Nargles," I say, barely containing my laughter. He laughs and places a suave and passionate kiss. I melt into his touch, he tries to pull back but I follow him. Pretty soon, our kiss starts getting pretty heated. We were so into it, that we failed to notice the sound of a compartment door opening.

"Hey guys, what's taking so lo-," We quickly pull apart and I turn around to see a bright red Ron Weasley. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Draco smirk. "O-o-oh, I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't um...Bye." He says before quickly retreating. Draco laughs and I take his hand and bring him back into the compartment. Ron quickly averts his eyes from us. Hermione looks at him questioningly and I explain what happened. Hermione giggles at him and Ron grins sheepishly.

"So..." Ginny begins slyly, "Have you two done it yet?" Ron and I start choking on the chocolate frogs. Draco blushes a bright red, "Err... No, we haven't, we um..." He stutters out. We look at him in shock, "What?" He asks, his usually fair skin goes an even deeper red. "You're blushing, you stuttered," Ron says in awe. He quickly corrects his posture, "Malfoy's don't blush or stutter." He tries to say cooly, but his tone is slightly embarrassed. We start laughing hard and after a couple moments, he joins us.

The rest of the train ride goes quickly. We get off at King's Cross Station and we see Remus, Tonks and a couple other Aurors waiting for us. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and I say goodbye to our friends and we pile into the cars, Draco sitting next to me. Draco grabs my hand, his palm slightly sweaty. I can tell that he is nervous, so I rub soothing circles with my thumb. One of the Aurors hands him a piece of paper instructing him to read it. He does and he gasps when the house materializes in front of him.

We walk in and a new round of sorrow hits me like a ton of bricks. Everything reminds me of Sirius, I turn around and walk right out of it. Draco follows me, "Is something wrong?" He asks me before I can respond, he answers himself, "Wait, it's Sirius isn't it?" He says. I nod and he hugs me tightly. A light snow starts to fall. I wrap my arms around his torso and dig my head into his chest. After a few minutes, he kisses me tenderly on the nose and we go back into the house. I give him a quick tour of the place and I show him the bedroom in which he will be sleeping. He is sharing with Charlie Weasley who is coming home for the holidays for the first time in forever.

While I show him the upstairs, I hear the rest of the Weasley's arrive. We share a quick kiss than I drag him down to meet them. We walk down into the living room, where we can see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred and George. Bill will be here tomorrow with Fleur, but the long haired ginger must be Charlie. I clear my throat and the attention turns towards us. Mrs. Weasley smiles at us and wraps me in a hug.

"Hello Harry dear, you're too skinny. Don't worry we'll fatten you up," She says before turning to me, "And you must be Draco," She says. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," He says charmingly. She smiles a him and shakes her head, "You're too skinny as well. Is that a thing with you young people?" She asks, Draco shakes his head. Charlie introduces himself to both of us and shakes our hands. Then, the twins step forward.

"Hello, Draco-" Says Fred.

"It's nice to-" Continues George.

"Meet you." They finish together, Draco smiles and we continue to introduce him to everyone. After that, we all eat a delicious home-cooked meal. We all hang out for a bit, Draco absolutely charming the pants off of everybody. Later in the night we head to bed, Draco kisses me goodnight and he turns into his room. I go into the one that I share with Ron. The next few days are spent playing chess and having fun. Draco and I make sure to spend time together, I live for our little moments of sweet kisses and tender smiles. On Christmas morning, I wake up excited and happy.

After eating a breakfast composed of cinnamon buns, croissants, fruit, eggs, bacon and sausage, we all go to open our presents. I got a jumper and a box of toffee from Mrs. Weasley, a bag of mixed prank items from Fred and George, a book about Founder's Blessings from Hermione, a broom grooming kit from Ron and a beautiful silver lion charm with ruby eyes on a silver chain. I thank everyone profusely and I get Draco to hook the necklace around my neck. I gave Draco a gold ring carved like a snaked wrapped around his finger.

We play a round of Quidditch before lunch, go in and after lunch, Hermione and I teach everyone how to play charades. We have a lovely dinner and someone requests that Draco and I perform a song. We grudgingly agree to it and we stand up after choosing a song to sing.

 **Have yourself a merry little Christmas**  
 **Let your heart be light**  
 **From now on, all our troubles will be out of sight**

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
 _Make the yule-tide gay_  
 _From now on, our troubles will be miles away_

 _ **Here we are as in olden days**_  
 _ **Happy golden days of yore**_  
 _ **Faithful friends who are dear to us**_  
 _ **Gather near to us once more**_

 **Through the years we all will be together**  
 **If the fates allow**  
 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_  
 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

 _ **Here we are as in olden days**_  
 _ **Happy golden days Of yore**_  
 _ **Faithful friends who are dear to us**_  
 _ **Gather near to us once more**_

 _ **Through the years we all will be together**_  
 _ **If the fates allow**_  
 _ **Hang a shining star upon the highest bough**_  
 _ **And have yourself a merry little Christmas now**_  
 _ **Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas...**_

We finish the song, once again smiling at each other. Our small household breaks out in applause. We just gaze into each other's eyes, hesitant about kissing one another in front of everybody else. "Aw, c'mon guys," Fred says. "Just kiss each other!" George adds. I grin at Draco as we come closer together. A merry little Christmas indeed. I look around at everyone, a feeling of warmth and safety settling in my chest. I momentarily forget about Voldemort and the troubled path I have to walk at some point or another.

 **A/N I really hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	15. Welcome To The Black Parade

**A/N And I'm back! It's been awhile and it will probably be quite a bit of time before the next chapter. Cheerleading competitions are starting in February so unfortunately, I won't have a lot of time to write. However, I got a Tumblr! So if you want you can check me out for some crappy drawings, weird textposts or you can message me and we can chat. Go check it out amazingdan-is-yourmum. Anyway, enough with the self-promo, today's song is Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. Have a nice day!**

I wake up, disappointed to see the ceiling of Hogwarts instead of the one at Grimmauld Place. Sure, the house is horrible, but the holidays were incredible! This morning seems to be a bad day for me. My good mood has been replaced by a bad one, I don't feel like doing anything today. I don't want to eat or get out of bed. I look over at the empty bed. Neville's bed. Why hadn't I realized how much I actually cared about him. Of course, that's probably why he is dead. I cast a quick Tempus to see what time it is. Seeing that my first class was in ten minutes, I reluctantly drag myself out of bed.

I manage to make into my Potions room just as Snape opens his mouth to start class. I lock eyes with him, he takes in the bags under my eyes, my crumpled uniform and my slouched posture. Then, he does the unimaginable, he excuses me with a nod of his head and I rush to take the empty seat beside Draco. Draco throws me a questioning look, but I pretend not to notice. I sit, my expression blank pretending to listen to Snape's instructions

I am snapped out of my trance when Draco elbows me in the side. I look at him and I notice that the rest of the room has started moving. "Harry, what's wrong?" He asks me when he notices the blank look in my eyes. I shrug, averting his gaze, unsure of the way to describe how I'm feeling. "I'm just having a bad day." I try to say casually. Draco gives me a hug and then he hands me a list of ingredients to go get. I return with them and feel very bad when he has to get half of them because I brought back the wrong thing.

I go through the rest of the day like this. I don't even know how many points I lost for Gryffindor. Remus tried to talk to me, but he quickly realized how pointless it was. He gave me a chocolate bar and sent me along. I skipped both lunch and dinner. I walked around the grounds for a bit before going and having a long shower. After all that, I fall instantly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, my mood has improved incredible and I am not surprised when my stomach lets out a loud growl. After all, I didn't eat anything besides a chocolate bar yesterday. I get dressed in no time at all and I dash downstairs to breakfast. I plop myself down beside Draco and start to fill up my plate. Upon seeing this, Draco beams at me and kisses my forehead. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he says. I grin at him before shovelling food into my mouth. During breakfast, I notice Draco behaving slightly strange. I decide not to mention it, figuring he would tell me if anything was wrong. I have almost finished all of my food when he gives a sharp nod.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I ask him. He grins at me, "I know things are about to get very interesting and hard. So I organized a little performance. Don't worry, I assure you that you will easily figure out what you're supposed to do." He grabs my hand and brings me up, I look around and I see Hermione, Luna, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Dean and Seamus get up with us. We stand in a line, I recognize the song instantly as the first note rings out followed by Draco's voice. (When a group is singing the lyrics are in parentheses.)

 _When I was a young boy_  
 _My father took me into the city_  
 _To see a marching band_  
 _He said, "Son when you grow up_  
 _Would you be the saviour of the broken_  
 _The beaten and the damned?"_

To my surprise, Hermione takes the next verse, her voice clear and on pitch.

 _He said, "Will you defeat them_  
 _Your demons, and all the non-believers_  
 _The plans that they have made?"_  
 _"Because one day I'll leave you_  
 _A phantom to lead you in the summer_  
 _To join the black parade."_

Then everyone starts singing, I join in, easily blending my voice.

 _(When I was a young boy)_  
 _(My father took me into the city)_  
 _(To see a marching band)_  
 _(He said, "Son when you grow up)_  
 _(Would you be the saviour of the broken)_  
 _(The beaten and the damned?")_

Draco gives me a little push and I start to sing.

 _Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me_  
 _And other times I feel like I should go_  
 _And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets_  
 _And when you're gone, we want you all to know_

Draco starts singing with me.

 _We'll carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
 _Your memory will carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And in my heart, I can't contain it_  
 _The anthem won't explain it_

Draco sings by himself again.

 _A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_  
 _Your misery and hate will kill us all_  
 _So paint it black and take it back_  
 _Let's shout it loud and clear_  
Defiant to the end we hear the call

Once again, us boys sing together.

 _To carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
 _Your memory will carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And though you're broken and defeated_  
 _Your weary widow marches_

The girls start singing as background singers.

 _On and on we carry through the fears_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Disappointed faces of your peers_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_

I sing the next line by myself, anger at the world suddenly washing over me.

 _Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

After that, the whole Hall joins us.

 _Do or die, you'll never make me_  
 _Because the world will never take my heart_  
 _Go and try, you'll never break me_  
 _We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
 _I won't explain or say I'm sorry_  
 _I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars_  
 _Give a cheer for all the broken_  
 _Listen here, because it's who we areI'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
 _Just a boy, who had to sing this song_  
 _I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

Once again, it's just me

 _I don't care_

And for the finale, it's all of us

 _We'll carry on_  
 _We'll carry on_  
 _And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
 _Your memory will carry on_

Everyone is clapping or crying or both, I hug Draco and everyone goes to class. The whole entire school feeling united.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. I Don't Wanna Live Forever

**A/N We have reached over 4 000 views so that's pretty cool! I hope you guys like this chapter it is a very exciting one. Today's song is I Don't Wanna Live Forever by Zayn feat. Taylor Swift.**

 _I've been looking sad in all the nicest places_  
 _Baby, baby, I feel crazy_  
 _I see you around in all these empty faces_  
 _Up all night, all night and every day_  
 _I've been looking sad in all the nicest places_  
 _Give me something, oh, but you say nothing_  
 _Now I'm in a cab, I tell 'em where your place is_  
 _What is happening to me?_

I sit down at the breakfast table, still feeling really elated from yesterday's song. I know that shit is going to hit the fan soon, but until now I figure that I should probably just try to enjoy myself. I've just about finished my big breakfast of fruit, toast, bacon and eggs, when a letter arrives for me. I pick it up, casting a few quick spells to make sure it's not cursed than I open it.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _It has come to my attention that you are not yet aware of some very important and crucial information. Currently, you are powerful enough to defeat the Dark Lord, however, if you wish to actually get rid of him, you'll have to destroy something he made called a Horcrux. To be specific, he has made seven of them. A Horcrux is when a wizard extracts a piece of his soul to help him live longer. As we all know, the Dark Lord was after two things; power and immortality. To make a Horcrux, he had to kill. With each piece of his soul leaving his body, he became less and less like a human. In order for you to kill him, you'll have to destroy them first. You have already accidentally destroyed one when you stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang and Dumbledor destroyed one as well. The other five are the Slytherin's Locket, Diadem of Ravenclaw, the cup of Hufflepuff, his snake and you. I suggest that you get to work right away._

I sit back in my seat, slightly astonished and very confused.I look up at Draco who is sitting there with a questioning look, I gesture for him to come follow me out into of the Hall. He nods and follows me without question. I take him into a secluded classroom, making sure to cast some strong spells that prevent intruders from listening in.

"What is this about Harry?" Draco asks me with concern in his voice. Wordlessly I hand him the letter. He looks at me before turning his gaze to the letter. Slowly, he opens it and begins to read. I watch his face as his expression turns from confused to deadly serious. He folds the letter and puts it back into the envelope. He sits down on the desk across from me and his silver eyes meet my green ones. "Well, what do we do?" He asks me. "Obviously, we have to go," I say to him, He looks at me, "Are you sure we should?" He asks, doubt in his voice. I nod and I lean forward to kiss him.

He pulls back from me, his forehead still against mine. "Well we better get going," He murmurs, "In a minute," I breathe out, before pulling him back in. After a few minutes, I tell him to meet me in front of the second-floor girl's bathroom. we separate to go pack a small bag of stuff. I walk back up to the Gryffindor common room, I pack a bag and walk out. On my way out, I run into someone. "Sorry," I apologize. I go to help the person stand up. "Hermione?" I say, panic lacing my words. She nods, "What do you think you're doing?" She asks, her hands on her hips."Uhh... Nothing?" I say trying, and failing, to sound convincing. "Really? Then why do you have a bag packed?" She asks and I cower away from her, "Okay, I have to go, but I promise to come back." She looks at me strangely before hugging me tightly and letting me go.

I meet up with Draco in front of the bathroom. "Alright, so before we leave, we need to go get some Basilisk fangs." I tell him, "Okay but how?" He says, "Wait... Were those rumours in the second year true?" He asks me. "Kind of, as you know I am a Parselmouth, and I did kill a massive Basilisk, I also saved Ginny from Tom Riddle and destroyed a Horcrux, but the rest is not true, probably," I say, he laughs. "Okay, so are we going to find the Basilisk skeleton?" I look at him, "Well, I suppose I forgot to mention that all that happened in the Chamber of Secrets." He looks at me, surprised. "Of course you did," He giggles and I lead him into the Chamber of Secrets.

We get out of the Chamber and head off. "So where are we going?" I ask Draco. "Well, let's go to Grimmauld place!" I exclaim, "Why?" Draco asks, "Because the Black's were always close to the heirs of Slytherin." I explain. He nods, "Alright let's go." We head off to Grimmauld place. "I should probably redecorate eventually," I say lowly, Draco snickers. I walk around and start banging on stuff. "Hey wait, this tune sounds familiar," I say before starting to sing.

 **Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls, hoping you'd call**  
 **It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all**

 **Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night, all night and every day**  
 **Give me something, oh, but you say nothing**  
 **What is happening to me?**

 **I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain**  
 **And I don't wanna fit wherever**  
 **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home**  
 **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home**  
 **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home**

 _I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind_  
 _Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life, oh_

 _Baby, baby, I feel crazy_  
 _Up all night, all night and every day_  
 _I gave you something, but you gave me nothing_  
 _What is happening to me?_

 **I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain**  
 **And I don't wanna fit** _(fit, babe)_ **wherever** _(wherever)_  
 **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home**  
 **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home**  
 **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home**

 _I've been looking sad in all the nicest places_  
 **Baby, baby, I feel crazy**  
 _I see you around in all these empty faces_  
 **Up all night, all night and every day**  
 _I've been looking sad in all the nicest places_  
 **Give me something, oh, but you say nothing**  
 _Now I'm in a cab, I tell 'em where your place is_  
 **What is happening to me?**

 **I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain**  
 **And I don't wanna fit wherever**  
 _ **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home**_  
 _Until you come back home_

 **A/N Hey sorry it took so long to update, it's been crazy. My cheer team came in second and I aced all my finals so that's good. My birthday is coming up (on February 22nd) and a second competition, so I don't know when I can update next but hopefully, I'll have one more update before spring break.**


	17. You Are In Love

**A/N I'm so sorry! It has been almost two months since my last update. I promise I'm not abandoning this story, I had to get knee surgery cause I broke my kneecap and I've been really busy. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story, for this is the final chapter! I will write a new story, so any ideas or suggestions is appreciated. Song used for the title and referenced in the chapter is You Are In Love by Taylor Swift.**

After weeks of Horcrux hunting, Draco and I stand on the edge of the Forbidden forest, looking up at Hogwarts as Death Eaters swarm the place. Our hunting was very successful and we found all of them, we even managed to destroy the one that was inside me. I look at the beautiful castle as it's wards are attacked. That's when I realize that all my friends are in there, red tints my vision and I start breaking into a sprint towards the castle. Draco runs after me, catching my arm and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I lose myself in his embrace until he pulls back. Wordlessly, we interlock hands and throw ourselves into battle.

-Hours later-

The battle has finally come to an end, I watch as Voldemort collapses to the ground in a heap of black robes. His lifeless body laying on the damp ground. The actual fighting part is over, but I know what comes next is going to be just as hard. A cold sense of dread encases me, as I hope that none of my adopted family has died. I look around for Draco, remembering that we were separated a couple of hours ago. Panic erupts inside of me as I look around franctically for him. I turn around, and there he is, alive.

"Harry!" He exclaims tiredly. I look at his paler than usual face, wondering what's wrong with him. He wraps his arms around me and that's when I feel it. I look at him, "Your leg?" I ask, not even bothering to finish my sentence. He nods pulling up the blanket that's wrapped around him. Where his knee should've been, is a quickly fading scar. "How did that happen?" I ask him, wondering why they couldn't have magically attached it back on. "It was blasted off, I was lucky that I moved just in time, otherwise it would've been my head," He said, failing to make a joke.

I hold him close to me. It's over now, we can just be Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. I close my eyes and I think:

You are in love  
True love


End file.
